Love Bites
by misunderstoodshark
Summary: After a night with Jade, Roy wakes up with a little bruise shaped gift from Cheshire on his neck. Artemis finds this to be the perfect blackmail This description sucks, I'm sorry. Just a quick fic, not much time spent on it, but I'd love some reviews!


Love Bites.

Roy groaned as he got up from bed. His head was pounding and his bed-side lamp was smashed. He sighed when he remembered Jade was there last night. That would explain it. He cursed under his breath as more of the details of last night began to clear in his mind, enough so he remembered Jade smashing through the window just to find him. He swivelled around so his legs dangled off his bed and looked to his bedside table, to check the time. When he did this, he realised two things. Jade was long gone and left so with his watch. He didn't know why he was surprised, really. He got up and headed to the bathroom. He splashed water on to his face before looking into his medicine cabinet mirror, and something caught his eye. There on the side of his neck, red like a bruise, but not sore. He looked at it for a while, before recognising it. A hickey. Cheshire had given him a hickey.

"Crap." He whispered to himself. He felt completely embaressed over the fact he allowed her to give him one, and that he had no way to hide it. At least he didn't have to go anywhere. Just then, he heard a vibration from his iPhone that sat idly beside his bed. He was half surprised Jade didn't steal it, as he walked over to it. He read the reminder.

_"Meeting at mountain"_ It read.

"Crap." He mumbled again.

Throughout the whole meeting, Roy was awkwardly pulling up his collar trying to hide the love bite, and he thought it was going well until Artemis noticed his shuffling awkwardness. She cocked her head to the side to try and figure out what was going on. Soon the meeting was over, and she was curious to find out what. After all, it could be great blackmail material. Her and Roy had a sour relationship, so who knows? As all the heroes departed the main room, Roy was determined to get out unnoticed. He went down a hall that lead to the back door. Big Mistake. He soon heard Artemis call out to him.

"Hey, Roy! What's up?" She asked, deliberately sounding like she knew more than she should. Roy tugged his collar up a bit more before turning to face the other archer. As soon as he did this, Artemis pounced on him, and as he was not expecting this, she pinned him to the ground, and in the time it took for Roy to throw her off, Arty had seen the hickey. At first her expression was shock, but then it turned into a grin her sister would be proud of. Roy looked wide eyed at Arty. Who just sat on the ground, opposite him smiling like mad.

"Don't. Tell. Anyone." Roy hissed, before standing up. As Artemis stood, she sighed.

"Oh, I won't" She said. As Roy sighed, Arty spoke up again. "But I am a traitor, remember?" Arty then headed off down the hall. Roy grumbled something before following her. "Who did it?" Artemis asked, not turning her head.

"None of your business." Roy replied. He was walking faster and faster to catch up with Artemis, who was almost back at the main generator.

"It'll be Ollie's business when I tell him…" Artemis teased. Roy glared at her, even though he knew she couldn't see him. He planned to ask Ollie for money this evening so that he could fix the window Cheshire broke. Ollie would kill him if he found out.

"You wouldn't dare." He spat.

"Wouldn't I?" She asked. "Oh Oll-" She was about to call out, until Roy slammed his hand over her mouth.

"What do you want?!" He hissed. Artemis smiled and evil smile.

Roy stood in front of the Team and the League. They all looked at him, expecting something. Roy glanced at Artemis, who was leaning on the side of the mountain. She gave a knowing nod to RA. He sighed before saying,

"Artemis… Artemis is a better archer than me." He sighed. Everyone looked at him, confused. Roy sent another look to Arty, this one full of anger. She laughed into her hand. She then used the same hand to do the 'please continue' hand motion. Roy opened his mouth to say something else, but closed it again. He was being blackmailed by a 15-year-old. He then turned, and walked away to the zeta platform. Just as Roy was about to step in the tube, he heard Artemis shout,

"Roy has a hickey!" Roy winced at the sound.

"He what?!" He heard Ollie shout. Roy the hopped into the tube, before Ollie could kill him.


End file.
